


This Man Is

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fandom_stocking 2018 [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Speirs glanced over at Lipton and considered the sleeping man.





	This Man Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydiaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaJ/gifts).



Happiness is merely a fleeting ideal; more so when a War is going happening at two different points of the world. Speirs has learned this fact many times, mostly since leaving the States behind and coming to the battlefields of Europe with his men.

And in the attempted relationship with his English girlfriend, who chose her husband over him; Love was indeed rather fleeting that short relationship.

As he glances over at the man sleeping beside him in the brightening light of the sun, Speirs thinks that he can let himself find that happiness in Lipton.

This man is his happiness.


End file.
